User talk:Vngel W/Archives/Archives 2
Thanks for the help Thanks for reverting these edits, and for your general help on the wiki. It's much appreciated! Speaking of which, how would you feel about applying for rollback? You are a great help and with the role you would be able to do more. MrDupin (talk) 14:14, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :If you want you can apply as soon as you can. The requirements are pretty loose anyway. :I have unprotected the page. Cheers! MrDupin (talk) 01:09, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Mosquito story Hi Vngel, thanks for your comment. For your comment about why he started the journal, those parts were supposed to be just excerpts of some guy writing a journal to be honest Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 01:58, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks again for the smalp cleanups on All Too Human. I hope you liked the story. I thanked you in the authors note too by the way Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 18:19, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Saw that you made some edits to my story, Burnin' Down the Ozarks, just wanted to say thanks for the assist! Fisto (talk) 18:43, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Wasn't really sure myself tbh, and im glad you enjoyed it! Fisto (talk) 19:03, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Insula Hey, I'm up to chapter 12 on Insula. I went ahead and edited out some typos that I found so far, I also added a couple of badly needed commas... the commas are more stylistic in nature so I hope I didn't over-step, but they were, in my opinion, necessary. When I'm done I'll have some thoughts for you, but overall I'm enjoying it. Sorry it's taken me so long, real-life is busy right now. Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 18:31, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :I totally hear you. I can't tell you how many times I thought I had something typo-free only to find out that it wasn't even close. The best tip I ever got is to run your stories through a text-to-speech program and just listen to them. That catches all sorts of stuff. Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 00:40, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Sorta Back, Sorta Not Thank you for the well wishes~ I hope your holidays went well! I'm kind of back and kind of not. I just don't have much time for the wiki, but I'm also not really sleeping anymore so I sort of do. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:10, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Spacing Edits Hey saw the edit, and again I appreciate your help! One day I will format a post correctly :) Fisto (talk) 13:32, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Yea I need to start utilizing that more often, I have the same issue IRL too haha. Fisto (talk) 14:31, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Welcome... to a True Man's World Welcome to the team! Feel free to message me if you have any questions about the rights. Also feel free to add this to your user page: to get that header that rollbacks have. Make sure to be active and clean up the wiki as much as you can. And that's about it. Congratulations. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:48, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Third Revision: Rasping Hi Vngel W, It's Loki again. Sorry, this revision took longer to get to than I anticipated. I did make the edits pointed out, and also revised some problems I found. Anyway, I was wondering, if you had the time, to do another look over of the story to see if the dialogue fits well enough. Also, if there are any other issues I may have missed. Waiting doesn't bother me as I have a lot of school stuff to do, but like I said, whenever you have the time to review this version. Your edits are excellent, so I appreciate your feedback. Here's the link to it: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:601411 A-3 Loki (talk) 03:18, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the edits! I really appreciate the additional editing you added to my story. You're a great community member! TheCrowBelow (talk) 16:47, January 18, 2018 (UTC)TheCrowBelow RE:Category crazy Thank you for noting me. The user has been banned for his transgression. If anything else needs be done, let me or my fellow admins know. Also, you're turning out to be a better rollback than I used to be. Good work. All things considered, I would like to invite you to official Creepypasta Wiki Discord. Most of active users hang around there, and it's much more convenient for communication than messaging on wiki. Hope to see you there. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:21, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Tagged for Deletion? hey I was just wondering if there was any specific reason why you think that my pastas should be deleted --Tortellinilinguini (talk) 00:16, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Eris Yeah, that link I sent you for Discord was set to expire after one day. This new one should be indefinite, but it's way easier if you just type "Discord" into your search engine. ''YOUR NEW LINK TO DISCORD '' Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 23:33, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Renaming I've noticed you've recently taken upon yourself to rename some pages. While you can and may do it, you've been doing one thing wrong: you were leaving redirects. This is normaly not an issue, but it confuses some users, and gives admins some extra work. In future, just uncheck "Leave a redirect" checkbox when renaming. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 14:25, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Marked for Review Hey Vngel. I noticed that you recently did a lot of work on M4R articles. Well done. I ask this of you: next time when you think that the article has reached the quality standards, please notify me or some other admin, so we can give it one final look, and remove M4R mark if needed. I'm a bit busy these days, so I don't have time to review them, and I guess it's the case with other admins too. You'd be doing us a mammoth help with it. Sincerely, Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 18:00, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Past Nominations Hello! I was wondering if we have a page on here that has all of the past nominations for POTM. I looked around a bit, but either it doesn't exist or per the norm I'm totally missing it. Signature Issues Yea, I'm a tad bit embarrassed to say I'm not sure how it works. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 02:11, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Got it. I tried again and got the signature up. Thank You For The Help Thank you for the formatting help on my pasta, it is much appreciated. OriginalSkin1969 (talk) 01:42, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Hello Vngel W, I noticed that you took the time to fix up my older version and I am very thankful for that. Sadly I didn't notice that until after I made the new updates, I was wondering if you could go through my story again and help me to once again get it out of the marked for review category. I have no clue where to start because I reformatted my story so much. If you could proofread and assist me in fixing it I would be very grateful P.s. the story is I Went There Once EliteSlinger24 (talk) 19:43, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the tweaks to the story, I missed those on my last proof read. Burn a body in a creamatorium, its your job. Burn a body at home, it turns into "evidence". (talk) 00:43, February 17, 2018 (UTC) A Friendly Request Hey Vngel. A bit ago, Owl marked a string of stories for review. Now, even though I should be the one too look at them, I'm hella tired, and I can't do it at the moment. As you are currently here, I ask you to give them a look, and determine if they are for review, deletion, or keeping. Thanks in advance. I remain Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 00:45, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for your help on the matter. Really appreciate it. :Also, try and get on Discord every now and then: it will make it easier for all of us. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 16:15, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Dealt with. ::Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 16:41, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Edits Thanks for your edits on my latest story! Sadly I finished it on the due date and didn't even read it before posting. Hell, I wouldn't of even remembered to finish it if it weren't for Icydice emailing me. Well hoped you enjoyed it my friend and I truly appreciate you putting in the effort to edit it! Fisto (talk) 12:58, February 23, 2018 (UTC) Thank you big time Hi Vngel, thanks for the heavy formatting edits. Sorry about all that, I wasn't sure how to go about them. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 01:51, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Glad you enjoyed the series! For some reason I was sort of afraid someone would mark them for being more of a dark drama series rather than horror or creepypasta. Thanks for the help and advice with formatting once again. RE:RE:Edits Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it, maybe next story i'll actually edit a bit more myself lol Fisto (talk) 13:03, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Hows life? Just one more thing. Would you say that the sequels held up to the original? That's my main concern. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 21:40, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Review request. Hello. I have a draft that has gotten mixed reviews so far. I was wondering if you would like to add your input. Thanks. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 06:13, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. I've taken a look at your review and it's given me some ideas. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 23:21, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Going to assume you are the person who... added the *next and previous* part of my story "The Obsessed Broadway Fan" and I was wondering if you could tell me how you do that. RE: Two for One! Thanks man! Hopefully I can continue to deliver. And I got to thank you again for all for the edits you have done for me! Fisto (talk) 11:59, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for answering that question for me, the wiki was on lockdown. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:04, March 5, 2018 (UTC) HeLL0 Hey, thanks for the fixes on Ball Pit. I am honestly really sorry and embarrassed for the format. I thought I previewed it and it seemed fine, but I supoose not? I honestly don't know what caused it. ---- Sorry forgot sig --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 02:23, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Opinion Hello my friend! I have a question, I have a story (currently in WW forum), that is pretty big. I have the second part mostly done, but still needs some more pizaz. For the time being should I publish part 1 and send out part 2 when it's done or should I wait and send both at the same time? Also shoot me an email if you want to discuss the con! Fisto (talk) 13:05, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Re:Re:Opinion Awesome thanks for the advice. And I'll send you an email shortly. Fisto (talk) 13:29, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Edits I'm still trying to figure out how things work around here, so thank you for the minor fixes and adding a user template to my story, "Leave Them Be." Sort Template Hello Vngel! I hope you enjoyed my story The Interview. I just wanted to ask what a sort template was so I am aware of this in the future when making edits. Thanks! Fairly7Local (talk) 19:13, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :Alright thanks for that. :By the way, you did get the twist right? I was thinking of making it a bit more obvious but I can't decide if it was necessary. :Fairly7Local (talk) 19:37, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Haha yes, and the mystery project in question was a a brain transplant. Looks like my existing deets are good enough. Thanks for reading! Random Title Hey just saw my AI stories are on your stories I enjoyed list. Thanks man, appreciate it. Also thanks for voting. If all goes well I hope I can help you out. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 15:01, April 13, 2018 (UTC) The Ghost Writer Fixes Hey, thanks for catching those minor grammatical mistakes in the story, adding the sort feature and for adding new category! I really appreciate it! FateMagician (talk) 02:56, April 17, 2018 (UTC)FateMagician Discord Hey man, do you have a discord we can message on? If so mine is Icydice#5245 --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 14:28, April 17, 2018 (UTC) M4R Hey, I don't know if it has been announced anywhere on the wiki, but the other day Helel announced in Discord that Rollbacks can now remove M4R from stories if they deem them to be of sufficient quality. Just thought I'd let you know since you recently updated an M4R to indicate that you believe the issues with it have been fixed. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 19:17, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Yo Just wanted to say keep up the good work. You're an excellent rollback. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:18, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hey man, How’s it going? I see you around all the time, but don’t thing I’ve ever said anything to you. I’m a little drunk now, so that could be the reason why I’m saying hi now, not sure. Anyway, would you be willing to read my newest story, The Nothingness in the Center of the Room? It would be great to get some feedback on it. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 01:21, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Raise Hey, thanks for the warm welcome. Sorry about the whole raise thing lol. Glad to be aboard the team to help. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 12:05, April 20, 2018 (UTC) RE:Old News Thanks for the heads-up, and for blackening. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 14:02, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Yo so about my story not sure if you got my reply but you should check it out hope this changes your mind Title Misspelling Darkness by Bryon - Byron's name is misspelled in the title. Thanks for the message. I had no idea how to edit my profile. :P But now at least I have my links. :) I love your little "hi" angel. Dourdan (talk) 03:40, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Dourdan :) May I narrate your story “There is Nothing” this week on my YouTube channel? I will of course give you full credit.--ABOVE THE GRAVE (talk) 13:10, May 16, 2018 (UTC)Above The Grave Another review request Hi Vngle. I was wondering if you'd like to review my draft for the current contest: https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:618643 HopelessNightOwl (talk) 22:55, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Creepypasta forerunner I shared the graphic. This was written in 2002 when I was 25 turning 26 years old. There's another creepypasta fodder, my first namesake project -- H. P. Lovecraft with The Temple and me with Ghosts in the Tornado were both 29 years old when writing them. Then check out An Eye In Shadows. There's plenty of Creepypasta framework if you go print with when discussing the new weird interactions with various genre fandoms. If you want to discuss The Cabbie Homicide; click the link because you read this back-to-back wirh The Tell-Tale Heart it's a landmark for Creepypasta forefunner. Fatima Stephens had been curious about the phenomenon. So if you want to examine in the context of Slenderman or the others, this is before them. Thanks for the review on my draft. And yes, I was trying to be very careful to keep the story as grounded as it could be without straying too far into outright SCP territory. There were a couple ideas I had for the bird that I nixed for that reason. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 05:40, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Dear Mrs. Chalmers Hi, there! As per your suggestion, I posted Dear Mrs Chalmers without the period in the title. Could you add it for me, please? Thank you so much! J. Deschene (talk) 16:08, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Thank You! You rock! J. Deschene (talk) 17:37, June 16, 2018 (UTC) :Hi. Sorry to be a pest, but is there a way to change the link on my categories page so that it goes straight to the current article and not to the original without the period? Thanks so much! :J. Deschene (talk) 20:17, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Need help. trying to post my chapter 5 and it keeps erroring out. "the modification you tried to make has been aborted by an extension hook." I'm at the end of my rope. please reply if you have any suggestions. I can send you the text if that will help. thanks, dourdan@yahoo.com Dourdan (talk) 06:14, June 17, 2018 (UTC) title is Caterpillar 5 Ever After I followed your advice to post a bare-bones version and at least that worked. thanks :) RE It’s nice to meet you as well. It’s been a long time since I’ve logged in. I’m glad to see some new faces. GreyOwl (talk) 17:16, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Titling O, Tempora, O, Mores, should have an "!" at the end of the Tempora and Mores like in the original title. Hello Hey man, I wrote my first ritual pasta, Another Senseless Ritual I've been meaning to advertise it because I'm proud of it, so please excuse the blatant self promotion �� --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 00:13, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Yes, Caterpillar ended. I figured 5 parts was long enough. (although some people have told me they wished it had a more epic/battle ending- maybe in the future...) Thank you so much for including it on your enjoy list. :) Dourdan (talk) 00:52, June 27, 2018 (UTC) dourdan re: heads up sorry..i wasn’t aware of that. i’ll stop re: heads up words to live by btw you’re welcome dude. i’m happy to contribute and soon i’ll be posting my own stories! Thank You for Title Case Fix Thank you for fixing that story's title! Should you MFR on something that minor? DrBobSmith (talk) 17:09, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Regarding My Edit Mistake Thanks for the information. I've always been a bit fuzzy on the rules regarding that. I appreciate the warning. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 13:58, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Regarding Your Question on My Pasta If you want to add a question mark to the end of the title for my story, 'Can I Stay in Your Room', be my guest. It makes no difference to me, honestly, but I do recognize that it helps with the badge, so feel free, my dude. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 04:23, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Drawing a Blank Hello Vngel W. I'm sure you're busy, so I'll keep it short. I recently placed delete templates on two pages the author blanked. Was that the proper response or did I jump the gun? --Kolpik (talk) 22:07, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, I believe CreepyPastaMaker124 has vandalized the story, What We Think We Want. I have undone his edit to the top of the story which read: "((Warning: This is a waste of time))." Sorry to be the bearer of this news. J. Deschene (talk) 05:34, August 1, 2018 (UTC) :I warned the guy. Also thanks for the congrats, I look forward to working with you guys. :Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 06:18, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the edit. I have been reading for awhile now and finally decided to try to post something. I appreciate the feedback. L0CKED334 (talk) 15:58, August 3, 2018 (UTC)L0CKED334 New page | body = Sorry about that. When you went to move the page I was still in the middle of editing it. Which cause the wiki to create a new page with the wrong name after I had gone to save it. I moved the edits to the correct page so you should be good to delete the one I created when you get a chance. }} | body = I did not know that I could not delete it. The delete template has a warning on there that makes it pretty clear but the M4R template is lacking in that respect. I suppose I should have checked the site rules before removing it. Thanks for that though. }} The Unexpected Hi~ Thanks for the welcome! All is well. I'm living on my own finally so that's really nice. Too bad I have a job and bills to pay or I could just lounge around all day and enjoy having my own house XD (I really like my home). I haven't been up to much more than that. How are things going with you? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:39, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you! Now I need to buy stuff to decorate it with! I got lucky and was given a stove by a friend so that will be a big help. I can't wait to start cooking! :I remember when I used to be active on here every single day. I went nearly a year without missing a day (like 320-something days) and then life happened and I had a drop off in activity. It just happens DX :I'm just hoping that Star Wars 9 salvages Star Wars in some way. Oh, I'm also looking forward to the second Fate Heaven's Feel film, but other than that I've got nothing that I'm interested in film wise. I just haven't kept up with the movies that are coming out. I've wanted to see John Wick, but I haven't managed to see any of them yet. I saw the Han Solo movie that came out in May and that's been it. I actually really liked that one. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:53, August 8, 2018 (UTC) OK. thanks for the clarification. Things were a bit different last time I was active here, so I didn't just want to slap M4R on it. AlixeTiir (talk) 19:36, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Right, thank you for posting on my wall. Now then, I want to write my own pasta, do you have any suggestions on what I should name it, or suggestions I can use to make an effective horror story? ``Request for help`` Do you have any suggestions for me to implement to make as fresh, effective, and consistent a narrative as possible? If so, please drop a message about it on my talk page. Oh, my apologies. I just thought one would be allowed to clean up left over messages, but that makes sense. Thanks for letting me know. Won't happen again. Hi, yes, Full-Size Candy Bars is my story. I planned on deleting in from reddit to exist here alone, I just wanted to make sure it would post first. I orinigally posted it on reddit under my username chokingmn. It's also come to my attention that my story "I Have One Daughter" was also posted on here. Could you please attribute it to this username (sumgigh) and I will delete it from reddit. I know you like longer stories and you seemed to like my first one, I wanted to let you know I am writing a series. I have the first two parts on my profile page and the third in the Writer's Workshop nearing completion. Titled: "Crossroad" Thank you for the info and for dressing up my pages. I am still learning about formatting on this wiki, it's my first time using something like this. I really appreciate all your help.L0CKED334 (talk) 15:01, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Review Request Do you have some spare time to do a read through of a new story? I'm mostly looking for generalized impressions. It's not going on the wiki, so I'll have to send it to you, if you're game. Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 08:38, September 13, 2018 (UTC) When I do that in source mode it doesn't add my timestamp or signature it only shows the four tildes.L0CKED334 (talk) 14:33, September 13, 2018 (UTC) A Big Thanks You have been a lot of help since I have arrived here. I really appreciate everything. L0CKED334 (talk) 15:59, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Crossroad I just posted my ending to the Crossroad series. I know you read the others and thought you might want to see how it wraps up. Thanks in advance. L0CKED334 (talk) 14:05, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Vandal Should I even bother to clean up this vandals mess while he's still at it or should I just wait until he's done and help clean up later? --Kolpik (talk) 01:08, October 3, 2018 (UTC)- Re: Can you join me in the Discord for a second? It's about the spammer. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 01:11, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Could you please ban the user Hugegayfurryautist right now? They are vandalizing across the board and directly moving on stories posted by other users. KingSparta300 (talk) 02:33, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks bud Thank you for catching and fixing the damage that low life did to my stories. You saved me from wasting my time tracking him down and cussing him out. And trust me, you don't know what it's like to be cussed out until you've been cussed out by me. LOL I'm very appreciative. Thank you KillaHawke1 (talk) 03:16, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Know you’ve been getting this a lot but thanks for fixing my page. Seems like this vandal has been getting several people so we all appreciate the help. Idk if the guy has been banned yet or if he’s just making several alts but it’s annoying. Anyway like I said, thanks Supersatan25 (talk) 04:17, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll make sure to send you a link to a story if I make one ;). Thanks again! DiamondFoxy42 (talk) 03:02, October 9, 2018 (UTC)DiamondFoxy42 Thanks! Thanks for pointing that out! It's pretty cool! ^_^ J. Deschene (talk) 01:08, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Request I know you don't mind reading longer stories and I was wondering if you would check out my latest one, After the Fall ? --L0CKED334 (talk) 14:29, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Story Hey man, I made a new story that I really enjoy and thought you might enjoy it as well. If you want, the link is The Afterlife Can Be an Unusual Place Have an amazing holiday man :) --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 01:00, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Heads Up I know you enjoyed After the Fall and I just finished writing the second part. I have added it to the story page and provided chapter titles for better navigation. If you want to pick up where you left off, start with chapter 6. --L0CKED334 (talk) 21:46, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thank you very much :) Yeah, most of them were pretty inactive unfortunately. But I’m glad to be a part of the team now. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 23:32, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Thank You! Hi Vngel, I just want to say thank you so much for your editing help on my recent stories. Really appreciate it. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:50, October 14, 2019 (UTC)